Goodbye Forever
by SaKuRa-cHaN41
Summary: “…so that you may have someone to call dad…” Please review.


Hello, everyone. I just wanted to say that this is a one-shot. And this one-shot is kinda sad because…well you have to find it yourself. Here it goes.

Disclaimer: I own **NOTHING **here.

**. x . o . x . o .**

"**Goodbye Forever"**

**. x . o . x . o .**

It was a sunny day. The weather is so perfect for couples who have a plan to go out for a date.

At the park, you could see couples holding hands while walking and wearing a beautiful smile, while the others were just simply talking, laughing and eating. Families could be seen too. They just simply want to spend time with each other, while their children just played.

_But…_

…_**a guy and a girl decided to break up…**_

**. x . o . x . o . **

"WHAT?!?!" Momo and Eiji shouted making all the students at the tennis court gazed on them.

"You've got to be kidding!" Momo asked still not believing the truth.

"I'm serious senpai. That's what I heard from Echizen fans that he and Ryuazaki broke up." Horio said seriously.

"But why?" Eiji asked with a sad tone.

"I don't even know the real reason, neither his fans." Horio said feeling sorry for the couples.

**. x . o . x . o . **

"FOR REAL?!?!" Most of the girls who arrived not as early like the others shouted.

They were surprised to hear that their Ryoma-sama is now single. But they wonder why? Why did they break up?

…_**many where shocked for their relationship was so ideal…**_

"But why?" One of the girls asked them.

"We don't know." Someone answered.

"So that's mean Ryoma-sama is now single."

"I have a chance again! KYAA!

"How I wish I will be Ryoma-sama next girlfriend!"

"No! It's me!"

They stop fighting when two girls arrived. They quickly went to them.

"Ryuzaki-chan thanks you for letting go of Ryoma-sama!" Some of the girls said.

Sakuno was shocked upon hearing them. Tomoka was angry hearing those things.

"Are you out of your mind?!?! You're thanking her because she let go of Ryoma-sama when we all know she really love him." Tomoka yelled at them angrily.

They back off because of fear. Some realized that why on earth did Ryuazki let go of their Ryoma-sama if she really loves him so much.

"Ne, Ryuzaki-chan if you don't mind, may we ask you why you and Ryoma-sama broke up." One of the girls asked straightforward.

Sakuno was a bit surprised but she answered the girl. "I'm sorry but I guess it will be better to let your questioned unanswered." She couldn't tell them the reason even to her best friend Tomoka.

Everyone was so shocked to hear that answer. No one expect that this girl Sakuno Ryuzaki could answer them bravely. Well, maybe they underestimate her too much.

Tomoka was also shocked to hear her best friend's answer. "Sakuno-chan."

"Tomo-chan if you don't mind can you go ahead. I need to go somewhere else." Sakuno forced a smile.

"Okay if you say so." Tomoka said.

**. x . o . x . o . **

"Senpai-tachi, we've got to know the real reason why." Momo said to his senpais seriously.

The Seigaku Regulars also listened to what Horio said and were shocked too.

"Momo-chi is right. We have to know the reason. Eiji agreed.

"But don't you think it's too personal?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Saa, I want to know too." Fuji agreed.

"But Fuji…" Oishi tried to protest when Inui cut him.

"Oishi I know you also want to know the reason too, am I right?" He asked.

Oishi sighed in defeat. "I wanted too but-…"

"No buts Oishi! Nya!" Eiji cut him.

Oishi sighed again in defeat. "Hai!"

"How about you Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

"fshuuuu…whatever." Kaidoh replied.

"Saa, and you Kawamura?" Fuji asked this time.

"I guess no-…"

Fuji gave him his racket and started yelling, "OH BABY! BURNING! OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!"

"I guess that's enough" Fuji get the racket.

"How about you Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"Hn."

They took it as yes.

"YOSH! All we have to do now is to wait for Echizen to arrive and ask him." Momo said, full of determination.

"Ask me what?" A sharp voice was heard at the tennis court.

All eyes were on him. _Shocked_ was written all over in their faces. For the _first time_ they ever seen the _prince's __**eyes**__ were __**dull**__._

Momo was the one who recovered quickly from the shocked.

"Echizen since when did you arrive?" He asked looking directly to his eyes.

"Just a few seconds ago." Ryoma answered lifelessly.

The regulars just stared at him. They never thought that their kouhai life will be lifeless now that he lost someone precious to him.

"Echizen why?" Momo asked softly.

Ryoma just stared at him with his eyes dull. "What do you mean why?"

"Why did you and Ryuzak-chan break up?"

Ryoma clenched his fist hearing what his senpai asked. "Betsuni." He answered coldly.

"Don't 'betsuni' us Ochibi!" Eiji blurted out.

"It's none of your business!" Ryoma said dangerously and left.

"Nya! He's scary." Eiji said while looking at Ryoma who went to the locker room to change.

"I guess our question will be remained unanswered." Oishi said.

Fuji sighed. "Saa, I'm really curious of the reason."

"Me too." Kawamura sighed.

Inui scribbled on his notebook about Ryoma's eyes were dull now. He stopped and sighed. "I guess we don't have a choice."

"He doesn't want to talk about it." Tezuka said.

"But-" Momo was about to protest when Tezuka cut him.

"Let's give him time. It's not easy to lose someone you treasure the most." He said.

Everyone was so shocked for it was un-Tezuka like saying those things.

Oishi was the first one who recovered from the shocked. "He's right. We all know that Echizen loves Ryuzaki so much and it's not easy for him to talk about it now."

Everyone just nod in agreement.

Eiji and Momo just sighed. "I guess we have to give him some time alone." Momo said.

They all agree. But unknown to them someone saw and heard everything back then. It was no other than Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Gomen ne Ryoma-kun. Gomen for hurting you so much." Sakuno whispered to herself and she let her tears fell down after controlling it not to fall after seeing Ryoma's lifeless.

She decided to go to the rooftop and let herself cry again. She didn't know that Tomoka was following her. Tomoka didn't go ahead to their classroom for she was curious where will Sakuno go.

Sakuno opened the door and went inside. She leaned on the wall and started crying again. She didn't notice that the door was open and someone went inside.

"Sakuno."

Sakuno looked up only to found out that Tomoka was there looking at her worriedly.

"Why?" She asked.

Sakuno kept on crying but she still answer her, "G-gomen – sobs – but – I…I c-can't – tell – sobs – y-you."

Tomoka understood her. Maybe she's not yet ready to tell her but she knows someday Sakuno will tell her. All Tomoka could do is to hug her best friend tightly.

"Sshh…don't worry I understand. Let it all out. Cry…let that pain come out." She comforted her.

Sakuno just hugged her best friend and let all the pain come out.

…_**no one knows the real reason why…**_

**. x . o . x . o . **

Years later, Sakuno was asked by her best friend's daughter Hana.

"**Auntie, did you ever have a boyfriend before?" **

Sakuno was surprised to hear Hana's question but she replied, "**Yeah, we used to love each other so much, but we decided to call it off…"**

"…"

Confused, the child asked, **"Why?"**

Sakuno knows that she can't control her tears anymore but she has to. And teary eyed she replied,

"…**so that you may have someone to call dad…"**

**The End.**

~ Did you find out the reason why this story is sad? And do you want to know what really happen back then? And also Ryoma's wedding? And who is really the main reason for making Sakuno let go of Ryoma? Maybe I could make one for you guys if you want to, just tell me. And I would like to inform you that I will delete some of my stories, they are, "Never Say Goodbye", "Lucky" and "White Horse". But maybe I'll be reposting them later. And sorry if they are some grammar or spelling errors and please tell me if I have. Thanks for reading. Please review. ~

You'll Be Blessed.


End file.
